Death/Gallery
''Castlevania Death Japanese Castlevania Manual Clip.JPG|Death from the ''Akumajō Dracula Perfect strategy guide ''Vampire Killer Death Japanese Vampire Killer Manual Clip.JPG Castlevania II: Simon's Quest Death Japanese Simon's Quest Manual Clip.JPG NP Simon's Quest Death.jpg|'Death''' from the [[Nintendo Power - Castlevania II: Simon's Quest guide|Nintendo Power Simon's Quest guide]] Simon's Quest Card Death.jpg|''Simon's Quest'' collectors card for Death ''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse CV3 J Manual Death.JPG Tokuma-syoten Akumajo Densetsu Guide Book Death.JPG|'Death''' from the Tokuma-shoten Akumajō Densetsu Guide Book ''Super Castlevania IV AllAbout-Death.png|'Death''' from the All About Akumajō Dracula guide book ''Castlevania Chronicles Reaperx68-1-.gif|'Death''' from Akumajō Dracula (X68000) ''Castlevania: Rondo of Blood Death Rondo of Blood Manual Clip.JPG Castlevania: Bloodlines Death Bloodlines Manual Clipping.png Castlevania: Dracula X Deathcvx.gif Castlevania: Symphony of the Night SotN Death.jpg Death with Scythe.gif|'Death''' during his first appearance in the game Death Puzzle Select.JPG|'Death' from Encore of the Night ''Castlevania Legends Death legends.jpg|'Grim Reaper''' ''Castlevania'' (N64) / Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness Cv64-offart30.jpg|'Death' from Castlevania Lod-offart4.jpg|'Death' from Legacy of Darkness Lod-offart5.jpg ''Castlevania: Resurrection Cvr36.jpg|'Death''' from Castlevania: Resurrection (canceled) Cvr03.jpg ''Castlevania: Circle of the Moon Death.PNG Death 2.PNG Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance Death-COTM.jpg HoD 087.png|'Death's enemy list entry from Harmony of Dissonance HoD 088.png|'''Death Second Form's enemy list entry from Harmony of Dissonance ''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow Death1.gif AoS 108.png|'Death's enemy list entry from Aria of Sorrow ''Castlevania: Lament of Innocence Death.jpg DeathArt.png|Lament of Innocence concept art from the Santa Lilio Sangre artbook Lament of Innocence - Death - 01.png|'Death's first chronological appearance in the series Koma Death.JPG|'Death' in the official Koma comic strips for Lament of Innocence ''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow Death0.gif|First form Redeath.gif|Second form Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Cod 1024f.jpg|'Death''' as Zead from Curse of Darkness official wallpaper COD-147.jpg CoD OST Zead.JPG|Zead's concept art from Curse of Darkness Original Soundtrack CoD Death BradyGames.jpg|'Death' from the Bradygames Curse of Darkness Official Strategy Guide Cod offart43.jpg|Doodle from the ''Curse of Darkness'' OST booklet Cod offart44.jpg Cod manga Zead Cameo.JPG|'Deaths cameo as Zead in the ''Curse of Darkness manga ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin PoR Web Profile Death.JPG PoR OST Poster Death.JPG|'Death''' from the Portrait of Ruin OST poster Deathcreditsportrait.png|Death's portrait from ending credits ''Castlevania: Order of Shadows Death Order of Shadows.JPG Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles DxC 01 Prologue 03.JPG Death DXC.jpg Dxc 145.png|'Death's enemy list entry from The Dracula X Chronicles version of Symphony of the Night ''Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia DeathHoD.gif Death OoE Portrait.png|On a demonic portrait in the Final Approach Castlevania Judgment Cj-death.jpg Death Judgment Guide.jpg|Concept art from ''Ultimate Judge guidebook ''Pachislot Akumajō Dracula'' series Pachi dracula 06 1024.jpg|'''Death from Pachislot Pachislot33-Death.jpg Pachislot2 Death Card.jpg|'Death' from Pachislot II Ad2 06 1280.jpg Death Pachislot2.jpg Pachi Mag Clip Death.JPG Pachi Promo2 3a - Death.JPG Pachi Promo2 3b - Death.JPG Pachislot21c-Zead.jpg|'Death' as Zead in Pachislot Zead Pachislot2.jpg|'Death' as Zead in Pachislot II Pachislot3-Death.jpg|Cameo appearance in Pachislot III ''Akumajō Dracula: The Arcade Death in Castlevania Arcade.jpg DrAlpiRVAAEb9zc.jpg|'Death's second form DrAlpiXU0AAXOR-.jpg|'''Death's defeat ''Castlevania: The Adventure ReBirth TAR Stage 5 Boss 2.JPG Castlevania: Harmony of Despair HD 1koma 06.jpg|'Death''' in the official Koma comic strips ''Castlevania: Grimoire of Souls Death - Grimoire of Souls - 01.png|Death in ''Grimoire of Souls Miscellaneous Gamebook Death.jpg|'Death' from the Akumajō Dracula gamebook Death GB Kid Dracula Art.JPG|The Cross Eyed Creep from Kid Dracula (Game Boy) Kid Dracula Manga Death.JPG|The Cross Eyed Creep from the Kid Dracula manga insert Death in GBC Kid Dracula.JPG|Cross Eyed Creep's screenshot GVH Death.JPG|'Death' from the Akumajō Densetsu: Genuinness Vampire Hunter gamebook Krazydeath.PNG|'Death' from Konami Krazy Racers Keyboardmania Death.JPG|'Death' from KeyboardMania 2nd Mix Grim-ORECA BATTLE.png|Grim the Grim Reaper from Monster Retsuden ORECA BATTLE (2012) PPCCastlevania11.png|'Reaper' from Pixel Puzzle Collection (2018) Death SSBU.png|'Death' in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate SSBUDeathCGI2.JPG|In the Vampire Killer trailer Death Death